Losing You
by Orries A Writer
Summary: [COMPLETED] The Yin to his Yang? Sanji will just have to find out. dreaded fluffiness! SanXZo rated T for language, which there is barely any of... oh and hints at angst behaviour


Disclaimer/Summary: this is a one shot, no "continue game?" mode! right then, zolo's upset and Sanji's just trying to get one with things... Until he realises that Zolo could be something more then just a pain in the ass._

* * *

_

_I was cooking in the kitchen when a stupid green haired sword wielding git entered and sat down with his head slumped on my only-just-clean table!_

"Oi sword boy, put your head up, just polished that."_ I said in a nice tone, after all he'd been in a bad mood all day and it was too hot in the kitchen to start fighting. _

_This place was my sanctum after all, Zolo had the crow's nest or most of the ship where he could just sleep, Nami had money to look at in the treasure room; but then again, the treasure room was always half empty… or half full depending on how one would look at it. Luffy had the ram's head, chopper had the library, Usopp had… well anywhere where there was safety._

_Basically the point was that there would be no human fatality in my kitchen today!_

"Shut up love cook."_ He had such an attitude on him._

"And what the hell's your problem now?"_ god I hated it when he was a bastard, I was only trying to be nice but oh no! Not when it's Zolo!_

"Have you ever lost anyone really close to you Sanji?"_ He asked me, wow suddenly he's normal again, or as normal as Zolo got at least._

"Well not really… Why do you ask?"

"I have, and that's my problem."_ He stretched himself along the bench and watched as I cooked the dinner that he probably wouldn't eat!_

"So who is it? Or is that gonna' get me a sword in my ass?"_ I asked causally, smiling at my own little joke. Well if he was in a bad mood then I should have the right to be in a good mood._

_If he was the muscles then I could be the brains… I was the aftertaste of Zolo's bitterness._

_Ooooooh shit._

_So the yin to my yang isn't a girl? Well they messed up on that one didn't they? Ah the collective 'they'_

"…_Kuina…" Zolo's voice cut into my unusual thought track, probably at the best time too. But from what I heard, this Kuina person was the reason he was down._

"Oi bring your arms out for me."

"I've not gotten that bad-

"Yet" _I cut in, he was a swordsman, he would be tempted to at some point._

"Oh fuck you then." _Ah the attitude back again in full blast_

"Look Zolo," _I came and sat down next to him. He continued to rest sprawled out on the bench so I had to perch rather than sit._

"If you did get that bad and maybe someday did die…" _it was hard for me to find words. Especially if I was gonna' believe that he was my yin._

"What are you getting at cook?"

"Well I think I like you, and if you were to die then I might have to mope around the place like you are and I might have to do what you might do and stab myself to death."

"You don't need to, your already choking down… about ten of them a day, at least!" _well that bit me in the ass didn't it?_

_I admit it's not good for me, but I can't really do anything about it now can I? Well as long as I keep telling myself that… nah Zolo's right. I need to stop, and he needs to cheer up._

"Okay I'll make a compromise," _Zolo looked interested, he was probably wondering what he had to do… so let's not keep the swordsman in the dark shall we?_ "if I try to go cold turkey on these shit sticks, then you have to stop moping around about Kuina, if I catch you at any point looking sad over something from the past then I'll take a cig and stick it in my mouth"

"Like fuck you will,"

_I spat out my cig and waited for Zolo, he was waiting for me… for me to put another one in behind his back. I was gonna' let him wait._

"You ain't smiling."

"You aren't serious? Are you?"

_A simple nod put Zolo into a deadly thought train. I saw him mulling it over in his green covered skull._

"Fine, I'll smile, just for you Love Cook." _And Zolo started smiling_

"And I'll stop smoking, just for you Sword-boy." _And I stopped smoking_

_Together we stand, held together by our yin and yang.

* * *

_

R&R if you please, R&R if you don't please: This is a one shot done for a reviewer called Light of the shaman, Light, this one's for you man! –I know your not a man, it's a figure of speech!-


End file.
